


The Gifts

by Nights_Demon



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Please Help Me Tag, Random Acts Of Kindness, The sides being adorable, tags are not my forte here guys, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: The sides all showed love and concern for one another in different ways. However, small, thoughtful gestures were a language they all spoke.





	The Gifts

Virgil walked down to the common area early one afternoon to get something to eat. He couldn’t see any of the others around, but that wasn’t unusual for this time of the day – Roman would be out questing in his realm, Logan probably upstairs working in his room, and Patton… Virgil smiled softly, noticing the moral side dozing on the couch.

The anxious side padded into the kitchen quietly, grateful he was wearing socks, hoping not to disturb Patton. Opening the fridge, he found a plate of pancakes covered with cling-wrap with a note on it.

Virgil, since you missed breakfast, he read Patton’s messy scrawl. 

Underneath that, Roman had written in his cursive handwriting, Sleeping Beauty.

Virgil chuckled softly at his fellow traits’ antics and sat up on the counter to eat. If the note later ended up in a box in Virgil’s room beginning to fill with memories of happy moments with the other sides, well that was his business.

 

Logan stood up and stretched after another long day studying. Hearing noise downstairs indicating the other 3 were probably getting dinner ready, he decided to join them. Opening his door, he found a book with a note on the floor just outside his room.

Thought you might like this, was written in Roman’s loopy print.

Smiling to himself, Logan placed the book on his desk and headed downstairs, mildly worried what scene he would be greeted with judging by the playful banter and that one shriek he heard.

 

Patton sat on the floor in the lounge room, Steven Universe on the TV at a low volume, and a half-finished jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table in front of him.

Logan sat on the couch, reading the Edgar Allan Poe collection Roman had given him. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Patton sighing in frustration and running a hand through his purple-tinged hair.

Wordlessly, he conjured a bookmark, set his book on the couch, and joined Patton on the carpet. Several pieces immediately jumped out at him to fit in the section the moral side was having trouble with.

He jumped slightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder as he fitted the pieces together. 

Patton smiled as the logical side looked at him, “Thanks, kiddo.”

Logan smiled back and shrugged, turning back to the task at hand. 

“Anytime, Pat,” he murmured in response.

 

Roman yawned and looked at the clock – 2am. Sighing, the creative facet left his notes for a few new videos on the table and began the long accent up the stairs to his room.

He returned at breakfast to find some notes written in an all-capitals script he recognised as Virgil’s.

Hope you don’t mind me looking at your work – I have some questions, a couple of suggestions. Come find me AFTER NOON and I’ll discuss them with you.

 

Over the following months, each side had several notes from the others from these small acts of kindness. 

Small gifts started appearing more and more frequently. A new cookbook for Patton, a colouring book for Virgil, a 5x5 Rubik’s Cube for Logan (he solved it in a couple of hours), a new journal for Roman.

Roman had started leaving his notes open on the coffee table with a red pen in case the other sides had some contributions.

Logan started doing his jigsaw puzzles on the coffee table with Patton and Virgil often joined them. Roman rarely had the patience to sit still long enough to be much help, but he did try on occasion, and the others appreciated the effort.

Virgil spent less time in his room and more in the commons with the other traits. Even if he was curled up on the couch and still on tumblr, he’d contribute to discussions and even help Patton cook occasionally.

Patton was just thrilled his family was growing closer together, even if they refused to admit it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr - @guardian-of-the-bears


End file.
